


Please don't go

by surrealCorvidae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealCorvidae/pseuds/surrealCorvidae
Summary: Ouma is honest for once and actually expresses emotions. Saihara comforts him. They are in love Karen.PS: I wrote this because I'm a sad touch starved kinnie please don't bully me
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 220





	Please don't go

Shuichi let out a sigh as he flipped on the light to his dorm. He was too tired to realize that his door hadn't been locked. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the small form of Kokichi sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the wall.

"Kokichi what on earth are you doing in here?" Saihara's voice was cold, his guard was up in full force. 

"Oh, you're back. Nishishi I'm here to kill you of course silly!"

"W-what-"

"Don't worry I'm lying! I um, just wanted to bother you if course"

"You bother me all day Ouma does that not satisfy you?" His voice was even and his cold tone continued. 

"That's not very nice sushi chan. I just wanted to hang out" Ouma pouted like a child. It always made Shuichi a bit uneasy how much he seemed like an innocent child in some ways, especially since he was clearly someone who could cause an abundance of trouble.

Saihara decided it's better to ignore him and maybe he would leave. He simply took off his hat and draped his jacket over a chair. He was all too aware of the deep violet eyes that watched his every move. Shuichi grabbed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change. He came back a moment later in his pajamas and kokichi was laying on his bed playing with a small stuffed rabbit. Where had he even found that? 

"Are you like going to leave at some point Kokichi? You shouldn't be out of your dorm so late."

"I...I don't wanna go back to my dorm" he mumbled avoiding eye contact with the taller boy. 

"What do you mean? I thought most rats enjoyed there nests." At this point Saihara figured this was all part of one of Ouma's jokes. 

"I'm not messing around! I'm scared! People keep getting hurt."

"Didn't you run a criminal organization? You should be used to people dying right"

"We never hurt people! I don't expect someone like you to understand. When. When kids like us find eachother and become a family we all know not to hurt people like we got hurt. Hurting people is stupid."

Shuichi regarded the boy with confusion. He hurt people all the time with his "pranks" did he just not see it? Kokichi wasn't looking at Saihara, his head was on his knees and he looked at the wall. It was strange. He felt as though he was being truthful. He was curious about how much Ouma would share

"What was it like? To run a gang I mean"

"We were like family, real family, not like stupid adults that hurt kids or the foster families that toss you around when your real parents kick the bucket. We had eachothers backs. Sometimes we stole for fun, sometimes we did it to survive. But we just liked being rebellious to the society that didn't care I guess. They were all I had for a long time... I miss them. And I'm never gonna see em again" 

"Ouma...you aren't lying. Why are you suddenly being so open?"

Kokichi shrugged and leaned against Saihara who had sat beside him on the bed. The detective tensed for a moment but didn't push him away. 

"I know I push everyone here away- I don't wanna get attached- I don't wanna lose another family"

Those words made things click in Saihara's head. He gently pulled Kokichi into him and awkwardly stroaked his hair. The smaller boy clung to Saihara and sniffled.

"I don't wanna lose anyone else. I thought maybe I could make everyone hate me and it would be easier but I'm still scared of losing everyone. I don't wanna lose you Shuichi" Ouma burried his face in Saihara's chest.

"I- ah. There there Ouma, everything will be okay. We will find a way out okay? We'll do our best to get everyone out alive. Then you can just go back to being a little delinquent. It's going to be okay"

Ouma didn't respond. He was crying, it had been a long time since he had actually allowed himself to express any real feelings. Now that he let himself be vulnerable he couldn't stop the rush of feelings. He didn't even care that Saihara was bad at emotions. Even though his hug was stiff and awkward there was something comforting about being held by the detective. 

"You aren't going to leave me right?" Saihara didn't know what Ouma meant by that. He wasn't going to leave his dorm. He couldn't exactly leave the game. He didn't plan on dying. His confusion was drowned out by the teary amethyst eyes that stared up at him. It formed a lump in his throat. Kokichi had such soft features when he wasn't masking his face. Shuichi found himself tracing a thumb over Ouma's cheek wiping away a tear.

"I don't plan to go anywhere. I've got you Ouma it's alright"

Kokichi readjusted himself to be resting his head on Saihara's shoulder. Strands of his plum hair stuck to his damp cheeks and fell over Shuichi's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Saihara's, clinging to it like a life line. Saihara was looking at the boys eyes, their usual sparkle was absent and there was a certain depth to them that he hadn't noticed before. He soon realized that it was because he's never really been that close to Ouma. He also realized he was literally cuddling the boy, how had this even happened? He blushed slightly as he looked into Ouma's eyes.

"Shuichi, you're staring dummy. Gosh I'm not just an object you can stare at"

"What I wasn't-"

He was cut off by Ouma's lips meeting his own. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet like grape candy. Saihara found himself melting into the kiss parting his lips slightly allowing Kokichi's tongue to slip inside. The kiss was soft and passionate. Saihara felt like he was melting in the best way possible. After what seemed like minutes of bliss they broke apart and Ouma traced a finger across Shuichi's flushed cheek bone. 

"You taste like chapstick" he said in a lower voice than normal as he nestled his head in the crook of Shuichi's neck.

"That's what you have to say about what just happened?" Shuichi was beggining to think he would never understand Kokichi. He was blushing and flustered and just trying to understand what happened. Kokichi didn't respond though. It took a moment for Saihara to realize he had fallen asleep against him. 

Shuichi gently readjusted the boy and covered him with the blanket laying beside him. He looked so peaceful. So real and genuine. Once again he was startled by the boy. In his sleep Kokichi wrapped his arms around Saihara and mumbled something under his breath before going still again. Saihara didn't remove the boy but wrapped his own arms around the smaller figure. Soon he fell asleep too. A warmth and comfort neither of them had felt for a long time fell over them. It was the sort of comfort you can only feel when being held in the arms of someone who cares for you.


End file.
